villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. E
Mr. E is the anonymous person who helped the new Mystery Incorporated in their earlier mysteries. He signifies his clues authenticity with his very own wax seal - the symbol of the letter E. He was later revealed to be Ricky Owens, a member of the original Mystery Incorporated. His alias is a pun off the word "mystery". Personality Mr. E is sinister and larger-than-life. Although he helped the gang, he also hired Alice May (which makes him complicit in her crime of kidnapping and temporarily imprisoning a young man). Physical appearance He is very stocky, with a fat, large body. He wears a purple jacket over a yellow and white t-shirt. He has wild hair and a scraggly, black and white beard. He also has dark, sunken eyes. His jacket has his seal with an 'E' on it. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated He called K-Ghoul and said that they shouldn't had brought back the locket that Daphne Blake found in the sewers and that the real mystery had just begun. He sent the gang to Gatorsburg and replaced their stolen engine. He gave them a CD that helped them solve the case. When Daphne was kidnapped by the Man-Crab, Mr. E provided an 8-Track cassette and an article talking about other people disappearing, meaning the kidnappings have had happened before. He also provided an old yearbook from Crystal Cove High School, with a page about the previous Mystery Incorporated. He used an accomplice at the faire, offering Velma advice not to give up on Shaggy, as well as a box with a picture and a message as stated in the section below. Through his henchman he gave the gang a magazine with a clue to a vampire case. He stole a box containing the Darrow Family Archives from Darrow University and gave it to the gang. It appeared that Mr. E was trying to make sure the gang would stay together. He gave Shaggy two notes in a bag of Nature Slivers, telling him about a mystery at the hospital. He told Velma and Marcy to get the piece of the Planispheric Disk in Baba Yaga's House. When Marcy came home, she found him in her living room, and he warned her not to side with Mystery Incorporated, stating that there days were numbered. (The House of the Nightmare Witch) He informed Angel Dynamite (now going by her birth name Cassidy Williams) that Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves were returning to Crystal Cove. He scolded Velma for double crossing him and kicking Marcy out of the group, but she hung up on him before he could finish. (Web of Dreamweaver!) He was summoned to a meeting by Professor Pericles, with the other original Mystery Inc.. Cassidy, Brad and Judy consequently turned down Pericles, but E rejoined forces with former best friend, and plotted with him to destroy Cassidy, who began leaving cryptic messages about all of their wrong doings from her radio station. Pericles, Brad, and Judy had turned against him. Pericles implanted a mutant cobra larvae in his spinal column in his sleep, which has at least crippled him if not killed him. Category:Scooby Doo Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Genius Category:Bosses Category:Musicians Category:In love villains Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Heroes Lover Category:Master of Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Weaklings